Pocky
by Tsukihime-chan Yoru Ni
Summary: Inglaterra esta comiendo un paquete que pockys de una manera no muy sana para el pobre americano que esta a su lado… ¡Abstinencia Alfred, abstinencia!


Ni Hao!~ Bueno aquí les traigo mi primer fic de APH UsxUk

Antes de leer les pido de manera amable ahorrarse comentarios hirientes, más los constructivos son bien bienvenidos

¿Advertencias? mmm pues... Podría decirse... Tal ves un Alfred desesperado(por no decir urgido xD) con una pareja sumamente sexy, sensual, británico, violable, ultrajable, penetrable hahha okya no en realidad no se(?)

Hetalia no me pertenece de ser así más países (latinoamericanos en especial mi país) aparecerían misteriosamente en la serie y el UsUk se llevaría varios gaymente cursis momentos */*

-.-

Y ahí está el, Alfred F. Jones maldiciendo a muerte a una jodida poky Observando la dichosa galletita se perdía entre los labios del inglés para que luego cerrase y moviera la mandíbula de arriba hacia abajo para después tragar y así sucesivamente. Estúpido paquete que parecía que nunca se le iba acabar, estúpidas pockys teniendo más suerte que él.

- Mmmnh...? Vainilla...- decía el inglés al encontrar una galletita de ese sabor puesto que su paquete era de chocolate.

El americano dispuesto a rodar los ojos, soltar un bufido para después marcharse, noto algo, algo en su pareja al comer la galleta, diferente, algo que no hizo al comer las galletas anteriores y es que este sin despegar la vista del televisor acerco la pocky a sus labios y empezó la lamerle, alrededor, lento y jodidamente sensual, la acerco lo suficiente, la tomo entre su perfectamente blanca dentadura sin hacer mucha presión para después bajar tantito su mano y terminar quebrándola haciendo volar migajas de las cuantas algunas se impregnaron es sus sonrosados labios. Al terminar de comer el pedacito que colgaba de su boca paso su lengua de una manera... ¿Erótica? Al menos para el americano expectante lo era.

Puta pocky

¡Dios, eso era demasiado! Ya no lo soportaría mas, solo quería aventársele encima y violarlo! Probar esos labios que pocas veces había besado con anterioridad. Si lograr que el inglés dejara d verlo como su "hermanito", hacer que superara eso, gravarle en su cabeza que por el amor de dios NO era incesto, homosexualismo tal vez pero... En fin el caso es que le costó que ese ingles le diera el sí y valla que lo hizo aunque este no es el punto ya casi hacían seis meses y aun no superaba la etapa de las caricias, ¿los besos? Si habían pero muy pocos podría decirse que esa etapa ya estaba "superada" pero no "completada" ya que aún no pasaban de los d piquito, cuando el americano intentaba profundizarlos un poco este le correspondía, claro, pero marcando un límite. Pero ahora parecía como si el mismísimo ingles le estuviera provocando y sí que lo hacía! No, ya no lo soportaba más si no quería terminar encarcelado por violación, definitivamente, tenía que salir de ahí. Refunfuño un poco levantándose...

- A-Alfred...- llamo el ojiverde captando la atención del primero- Ehh, esto

-Mmmnh?- lo miro, Joder no debió. El inglés estaba sonrojado con el ceño fruncido su mirada baja.

-T-Toma...- casi parecido escuchar un pequeño "me" al final, desgraciada y pervertida imaginación haciendo de las suyas.

No entendía lo que pasaba y si lo hizo seguramente lo malentendió de una manera... Simplemente lo malentendió y ¡ya!

-Hughh... S-sólo deja de mirarme y toma la puta galleta, maldición- Bien, no entendía mucho lo que pasaba, se podría saber en su rostro, el inglés le tendió la mano con el paquete y conecto cabos -Es incómodo que me mires comer, si querías una sólo la hubieses pedido ¿y bien?- tomó una, que más daba, si tan sólo supiera que le valía un carajos la mendiga galleta y lo único que quería era a él, sus labios, sus caricias, su cuerpo, su alma, su amor, que a pesar de tenerlo lo sentía tan lejano, tan distante, tan...

"Como si no fuera suyo"

-Inglaterra...- el aludido volteo soltando un "¿mmmnh?" - Se mío...

-.-

Bueno sinceramente lo hice en un momento de inspiración si se puede decir... esta medio loco, creo, no se... desde mi punto de vista hehehe ummm no pienso continuar pero si ustedes me animan lo suficiente haré mi mayor esfuerzo, creo que empezaré a hacer puros One-shots posiblemente de esta pareja, aunque también el Spamo me está llamando la atención, perdonen mi Horrible ortografía todo lo que pude en word pero esto nació en mi celular así que...

¿Reviews?


End file.
